The Girl of His Dreams
by maka-crona-friends4ever
Summary: What will happen to that lavender headed girl who has an eye out for a certain Shinigami... Somthing that popped into my head late at night. P. S. There will be more chapters! *All characters belong to the makers of the Soul Eater anime and manga. I only own my OC's Kasai the Ninja and his weapon partner Zaiko the Shuriken* Enjoy!
1. The Day I Realized I Love Him

***Please Note: This is my first fan-fic... Ever! I am a Big fan of lots of Soul Eater pairings and as such plenty of stories including this one will have multiple couplings. Thank you and enjoy!* **

_The Girl of His Dreams_

_Ch.1 The Day I Realized I Love Him _

***Female Crona POV***

I sat in my jail cell. No it wasn't a jail cell, yet more of a home. I found myself looking at a picture of our group. From left to right were my best friends.

Maka Albarn stood next to her weapon partner Soul Eater Evans. Soul, as we call him, was smiling a goofy smile while leaning on the wall in a very cool very Soul-like stance.

Blackstar stood next to Soul. Those two were really close friends you could tell they were a bunch of goofs in the picture and even more so in public. Tsubaki stood next to her meister Blackstar smiling one of her best smiles. I always liked Tsubaki. She never scared me like her partner.

Then there was the symmetrical trio. Standing in a very precise stance, Liz stood behind her sister Patty being very stiff and in place. Next Patty stood in front of her with a cute winning smile. Lastly Death the Kid stood in front.

The last two in the picture were me and Ragnarok. Ragnorok being at his small size was propped up on my head. This mad my pink-ish lavender hair messy while i stood in my signature Right-Hand-Clutching-The-Left-Arm pose.

We looked great, but I kept looking back at Kid. Why was I falling for the boy who will never love me. The one who comments on his own asymmetrical hair will never fall for my own asymmetrical lavender mess. I began to feel sad knowing this and decided to sleep it off.


	2. I Ask Him On A Date

***Hey guys this is chapter two! Some people have already reviewed and I'd like to give special thanks to Wolftrails of Love for giving me constructive criticism which is definitely ok. I will be making chapters longer like she asked me to, and the reason the first was so short was because it was night when i wrote it, and I was wiped out! Please Like, Comment, and Enjoy!***

_The Girl of His Dreams_

_Ch.2 I Ask Him On A Date_

**(FemCrona POV)**

I woke up and found it was somtime in the afternoon. I finally decided to leave my room, so I began to walk around the DWMA wondering what to do. I decided to go see Maka and Soul.

Maka was yelling at Soul because he didn't do the laundry.

"Hi Maka," I said,

"Oh hey Crona!" Maka replied after Soul had went to his room. I was looking at the pile of laundry Soul had failed to do.

"So whatcha' need Crona?" she looked at me waiting for a response,

"I was lonely so I decided to come over," suddenly I felt a small yet sharp pain bubble in my back,

"He means he was being an emotional pansy!" I was tired of Ragnorok bubbling out when he pleased,

"R-R-Ragnorok g-go away!" All was quiet in the room,

"I'll go get the candy," Maka said akwardly sprinting away. Ragnorok was twitching with anger,

"You stupid little bitch!" Ragnarok continued on with other profane words.

"Ragnarok heres some candy!" Maka chimed in handing Ragnorok a few pieces of candy. Ragnarok took the candy and went back into my back. I sighed,

"Oh I'm glad hes gone. Its nice to be alone and by myself." Maka looked at me,

"So what do you want to talk about Crona?" Maka asked. I thought about it and then said very shyly,

"L-Love?" Maka looked shocked then smiled,

"Who do you have in mind Crona?" I stared back in dismay. Was it really that easy to figure out I had someone on my mind?

"Umm well... Y-You see... I-I... Kid!" Maka's expression was really odd now.

"Well Crona whats on your mind about Kid?" she said,

"Well I w-was wondering if he could love someone like me?" Maka's expression began to contemplate this.

"Well you don't have the ideal hairstyle to go for Kid, but I'm not sure. Why don't we ask Liz and Patty and see if they know his love intrests?" Maka was right I never even tried to talk to them.

I left Maka's to go to Kid's Manor. Only Liz was home and I was really glad. I explained my situation to Liz.

"Well Crona I personally don't know," Liz said. I kept contemplating while she stared.

"Liz I don't know what to do its hard not knowing if he likes me." I was thinking really hard about this.

"Well crona I would personally invite him on a date, wear my best clothes, and let it happen, but your different from me. Its hard for you to be social... No offense I mean." Liz was honestly trying to help me. I left feeling worse than when I got there so I began to walk back to The DWMA. Why did i feel so crummy I mean what was wrong with me? I felt quesy like my stomach was churning. Was it that weird thing maka told me about once butterflies in your stomach? Ya when I thought about it I guess it was butterflies. As Maka explained it to me. It was a feeling of love and nervousness, and I guess thats what I was feeling at the time. I got back and drifted to sleep.

My alarm given to me by Patty was going off. A cute little Giraffe to wake me up. I walked into class to see Stein dissecting yet another poor animal. I braved it and sat by Kid he looked at me, acknowleged me with a smile, and looked back at the gruesome dissection with a disgusted face. I wasn't sure how to ask him out so i just did it after class.

"Umm K-Kid will you... g-go on a d-date with m-me?" Kid was shocked. I didn't know how he felt so I waited. A few seconds later he replied,

"S-Sure Crona sounds fun!" he walked off and I was left dumbstruck.

"Are you okay Crona," I heard Maka say.

"I-I-I don't know I have that quesy butterfly feeling again." Maka and I left the room together while I explained my conversation I had a second ago.

"Wow! Crona you got a date?! Good job!" I smiled letting my situation sink in. This was gonna work out great.

The other girls soon took me shopping.

"So what are your colors," Patty asked.

"M-Mostly black, purple, and lavender," I replied.

"Hmmm if your like me," liz said, "You'll want somthing fashionable yet comfortable." I thought it over and said I wanted somthing like my dress yet dressier, flashier, and a tad shorter.

"What about this Crona?" Tsubaki asked. She held up a black top with spaghetti straps and a small dark purple Jacket. Then, she held up the next peice. A black skirt with 2 purple lines that started from the hips that ended at the hem.

"Umm I-I dont know umm...," the girls looked at me and nodded,

"O-Ok I'll wear it!" I said with a bit of confidence.

" Oh oh oh look these shoes match the jacket!" Patty said which was followed by Maka saying,

"With this black hair band to keep the hair symetrical!" The girls all nodded and bought the expensive outfit then waited for me to change at Maka's house.

"S-So?" I asked.

"Perfect!" the girls said. I was ready for a date tonight. I refused to mess this up.


	3. My Date with Kid

***Hey guys its cronamybestCRAZYfriendever here I love you guys for following and favoriting! Sorry about the update delay I've had summer homework and what not. Remember if you don't like somthing criticize! It is welcome here! So Ch. 3 is Crona and Kid's lovely date. Mwahahaha how is it going to go... who knows? Special thanks to Sun Treader, janeemosley, Gothicwritergirl68, and KawaiiCrona. Thanks guys! Remember leave a comment and enjoy!***

_The Girl of His Dreams_

_Ch.3 My Date With Kid_

**(FemCrona POV)**

It was 5:00 at night. I was dressed to perfection by all my friends and I was ready to do this. I was waiting in front of an Italian Eatery. Then I saw Kid and everyone else.

"H-Hi Kid," I managed to stutter out.

"Crona you look amazing! You look symmetrical, your hair is nice for a change, and you look stunning." I was staring in disbelief. He thought I looked beautiful.

"So why is everyone else here?" I asked. Then he replied,

"They're here on their dates too of course." I admit it was kinda' nice to have back up.

"S-So whos with who?" I asked.

"Well its me and you, Maka and Soul, Liz and Zaiko, Patty and Kasai, and finally Blackstar and Tsubaki," Kid said. I thought for a moment then asked,

"Whos Kasai and Zaiko?" Kid stifled a chuckle then replied,

"Kasai is a ninja who goes to school with us. Zaiko is his weapon partner who is a space manipulating shuriken." I nodded and the evening began.

We walked into the resturant and began ordering food. We were all at different tables that were close together. I began to notice Kid's outfit. A beautiful white suit with a black death symbol. Did he get the colors reversed on purpose I didn't know, but all I knew was that he looked very handsome.

"Kid you l-look very handsome," I said, he then replied,

"Thank you Crona." I was noticing he looked uncomfortable. He doesn't love me does he? I was thinking the worst while our date went on, and then I noticed Maka and Soul kiss. Kid saw looked back and blushed. Why is he blushing... Does he love me or not were the only words I could think. The night went on I sucked it up and actually had a good time. We ate and had some laughs, but never kissed. Everyone else; however, did. We started to get up and leave, but then Kid said to me,

"Crona I want you to know I loved this date, but I want to be friends." I think I died inside then.

"But Kid I," He then interupted,

"Crona I'm sorr..." I cut him off

" No don't say it I don't e-even w-want to hear it," and I left. I began to run away. I was mad or was I sad. I didn't know, but I had to give up and admit it wasn't his fault. I wanted to cry. I really did, but I decided on not crying. I was now at the park. I stared at the stars and wondered, why? Then I hear somthing in the distance.

"Crona... Crona!" I saw him. I saw Kid he was running toward me.

"Look Crona I didn't mean to hurt you its just I don't really love you like that... you know?" I stared into space to work up my courage and stood.

"Kid, you l-listen to me I l-love you and I have for a long time. You are the one for m-me now even if you don't love me... Please at least kiss me goodnight and walk me home." He stared for a long while and said,

"That will be just fine Crona." He got closer, and went in for the kiss. I knew he would probably just give me a peck on the lips so I didn't let that happen. The moment we connected somthing made me kiss Kid harder and more passionately. We broke apart and Kid said nothing. Then, He kissed back. Sparks flew. I became wobbly and began to fall, but He caught me and said,

"Crona I-I didn't know you really cared that much." I nodded and he got me up.

"L-Lets go home," he said he walked me to the DWMA. I waved when he left. The tension was in the air. I felt like all was right in the universe, but also like there was an intense weight on me. In my prison I sat. Knowing the day was almost over I prepared for bed. Ragnarok bubbled out to say,

"For a pansy you did good," I could tell he was nervous trying to talk nice,

"G-Goodnight Crona," I smiled,

"Goodnight... Ragnarok."

I dreamed. It was a very intense and terrifing dream. I was kissing Kid, but then suddenly he was gone and I was alone. Medusa appeared to me and said,

"He'll never love you." I was angry at her and screamed, but before I could snakes curled around my neck and body. All I could here was,

"Nake-Snake Cobra Cobra," in the distance like a whisper. I choked for air and jolted awake to the noise of the Giraffe alarm. I breathed heavily glad it was just a dream and got up. I looked at the I Phone everyone got me it was like theirs. An I Phone 5. There were two messages. The first was from Maka. I opened it.

From: Maka

Hey Crona wanna come shoot some hoops with us if so txt me back k?

The next was from Kid. I breathed deeply and opened it.

From: Death the Kid

Hey I had alot of fun last night. So... We kissed... Lol I sound stupid, but we are shooting hoops today so... Please come.

Love, Kid

My heart bursted with Joy I got the girlier track suit Liz had bought me on and put my cell in my pocket. This was gonna be as good a day as ever maybe... Maybe even better. I smiled at my thoughts and went to the court.


End file.
